


Drunk voicemail

by takeitsloww



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitsloww/pseuds/takeitsloww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas receives a voicemail from a drunk Dean, who, while talking to Sam after not realising he hadn't hung up, accidentally reveals a big secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk voicemail

It has been two days since he heard it. Two days since he found out the best thing he has ever heard. The message is still on his phone, and he's planning on keeping it there for a long time, as a reminder.   
He knows he's going to have to talk to Dean, who now realised his mistake. But he doesn't want to. At least not yet, not until he's absolutely sure.  
He replays it over and over, eight times today. He's heard it that many times he can quote everything, and he does, most of the time. Other times he just takes it all in and hopes, prays, that it wasn't just because he was drunk, praying that it was the truth. 

Dean has been trying to get Cas out of the bedroom for two days now, wanting to talk to him. But he respects his privacy and understands - or at least thinks he does - why Cas wouldn't want to talk. Upon realising his mistake the morning after, he has been dreading any interaction with the Angel, and if he's honest he doesn't want to talk, but he wants Cas to know the truth. He's told himself that it's been eight years. Eight years he's been dealing with these feelings. He's managed to keep them hidden for so long, but one stupid mistake means that he'll have to reveal it. 

\------  
[two days earlier]

Castiel was off on 'Angel business', dealing with a rogue Angel. Sam and Dean were at the bar. Sam didn't drink, he knew how Dean would get and wanted to stay sober to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. 

After two hours at the bar, they called it a night, and Sam drove the impala trying to deal with a drunk Dean singing to Taylor Swift. 

Back at the bunker, Dean began insisting on checking if Cas is okay, and Sam sat at the other side of the table, not telling him not to call as he wanted to have a laugh at Cas having to deal with him. 

“He's not answering”, Dean frowned, throwing his phone down on the table.   
“That's a shame, I could do with a laugh”, Sam chuckled.

“Do you think he'll be okay?”, Dean sat down after the third attempt at getting his leg over. Sam was laughing too much for either brother to hear the “please leave your message after the beep”, and the beep, coming from the phone.

“He's an angel I'm sure he can take care of himself”, Sam said, but Dean didn't look so sure.   
“I just worry about him”, Dean's voice got more sincere and a little sad, and Sam swore he was going to cry. 

“I know. How about we get you some coffee and you can get some rest”  
“I don't want rest I just want Cas”, Dean sighed, causing Sam to both roll his eyes at the stubbornness and smile at the statement. 

“Have I ever told you about how his eyes light up whenever he laughs?”, Dean began, “well they do. And when he tells jokes, man, I swear he is the cutest thing”  
Sam went wide-eyed, “uh, Dean, you'd better get some rest”  
“But I have a list”  
Sam sighed, knowing he'll probably regret asking as Dean will never shut up, “a list of what?”  
“Of reasons why Cas is so cute!”

Three minutes later, Dean had listed fifteen reasons, and Sam was growing tired.   
“And man, his ass, have you seen that ass?”  
“Okay, Dean, you've said that like five times, and I'm gonna say this once more. Stop telling me about Cas' ass and go get some rest”

Dean sighed again, and stood up, finally taking Sam's advice - well, following instructions. 

“But it's so good!”, Dean said, a massive smile on his face.

“I know, you've told me. Now please, go”, Sam gently pushed his brother, but he didn't budge.   
“But did I tell you I love him?”, Dean blurted out, in defence to his many statements.  
Sam stopped trying to get his brother to bed, “really?”  
“Of course, have done for the past eight years”, Sam looked into his eyes in the search for a hint of truth. Though he didn't really need to as he saw the smile on his lips and the glimmer in his eyes as he said it.   
“Well, uh, t-that's great! But we'll talk about it in the morning”, Sam led Dean down the hall and helped him into bed.

It was only when he moved Dean's phone because it was in the way that he saw it was still on. He decided to tell Dean in the morning when everything is figured out. 

\-----

When Sam told him everything, Dean got embarrassed, though he kept calm while telling Sam about everything. Sam advised him to talk to Cas, tell him how he really feels. 

So, that's why he's standing outside the door for the fifth time, knocking and asking quietly if he can come in. This time, he got a timid yes. Relieved, and also scared, he entered.

Cas was sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“We uh, need to talk”, Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Cas.   
“If this is about the message, then I can wipe my memory if you want. We can forget it ever happened”

“No, no, don't do that. Look-- what I said-- I meant it. Everything.”, Dean stated, not putting it off anymore.  
“Wh--r-really?”, Cas sat up to look at Dean for any signs of laughter or joke, but he couldn't find any.   
“Really. You can read my mind, you tell me”  
Cas focused and listened in, only to hear faint utterances of I love you's.   
Dean looked at him expectantly. “Yes. You are”

“But if you don't--if you don't feel the same I understand and I will not act on my th-”, Dean's frantic reply was cut off by Cas pressing his lips against his own. He smiled into it, closing his eyes to get the full experience. He swore he could feel his heart flipping over. They pulled away after about ten seconds, and both of them were smiling like an idiot. 

 

“So uh, how about it? Wanna be my angel?”, Dean asked.  
“Only if you'll be my hunter”, Cas replied, and Dean nodded his head so hard it could've fallen off. 

They hugged, and couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Sam, who had been listening in thought the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very good but the idea was there at least


End file.
